


孕妈瓦瓦

by Joyceguy



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M, 女体化, 怀孕, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy
Summary: 有大量泥塑，雷的话请勿点击。
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦
Kudos: 1





	孕妈瓦瓦

新手妈妈肚子鼓鼓的，怎么行动都不方便。开始的三个月圣主不敢操他，但是现在已经稳定了，干他应该没问题了吧。

瓦瓦睡得很浅，肚子是负担，后面几个月他已经不出门了，在家安心养胎，只穿一件长T恤，下面他嫌之前的内裤太勒了。圣主要给他穿孕妈内裤他又扭扭捏捏地不肯，干脆光着。

圣主起身去抬瓦瓦的腿，瓦瓦眯着眼睛问他：大半夜的要干什么？不知道我怀着孕很辛苦吗？为什么不能让我好好睡觉！龙知道老婆不愿意，得哄着，于是爬到瓦瓦身上去，又不敢压着他肚子。瓦龙迷迷糊糊去推他：哎呀你让我睡觉嘛。圣主伸出舌头去舔他耳朵：好老婆，它想你了，下面让我用用呗。瓦瓦耳朵好敏感，龙的舌头又很灵活，脸上立马蒸腾起一层红：我，我一肚子都是你的龙蛋，怎么操嘛。圣主一听，老婆其实也想要嘛。就哄他：没事，现在稳定了没关系，我慢慢进去。

但是新手妈咪很害怕，进来一点就紧张得不得了，感觉太鲜明了。他好久没和圣主做了，现在好兴奋，屄一动一动的吸得老公好舒服。这怎么忍得住嘛。龙不敢全部操进去，怕把老婆顶流产。

操着操着圣主不动了，扭着腰，屌在里面碾了几圈然后退出来了。瓦瓦再让他进来，圣主不肯，那怎么办，老公好疼我，我怎么补偿他？那就用嘴好了。

老龙背过身自己手淫，听到身后有动静，回头一看瓦瓦准备下床。可是肚子好大行动不便，感觉好笨哦，于是没好气地问他要干嘛。瓦瓦光着脚走过来，蹲着肯定不行了，脑袋琢磨半天，犹犹豫豫拿了个垫子跪在床前舔龙的屌。  
怎么舔了半天老公还不射，呜呜呜好辛苦，跪着更辛苦。圣主有点心疼了，坐起来把老婆面对面抱起来跨坐在大腿上，又注意别挤着他俩中间的肚子。龙只能操老婆两瓣屁股中间的缝，可是老婆逼里流的液体都蹭到自己鸡巴上了，好想操进去，里面肯定又热又软。妈的就不应该让他怀孕，可是次次内射他一肚子怎么能不怀，不知道是哪次把他操怀孕了。

瓦瓦头靠在龙肩膀上，一只手摸着自己肚子一只手摸老龙平滑紧实的肚子自言自语：不公平，怀了你身材好丑。可是妈咪好爱你们哦。圣主听了觉得又好气又好笑：生出来也是龙蛋，还要再孵，你说什么它们又听不见。瓦瓦翻他白眼：肯定能听到的。圣主就说：爸爸在操妈咪你们知不知道，操得妈咪都流水了。你们要是听话就赶紧出来，别耽误爸爸和妈咪做爱。瓦瓦脸一下红了：瞎说。老龙眯着眼睛亲他脖子：你说我哪句说错了。


End file.
